What not to do while your at the the base
by its-a-lesbian-thing
Summary: here are a few rules on what not to do while your at the Auto-bot and Decepticon base plz review and help me with some rules
1. Rules 1

**Rules: what not to do while you're at the auto-bot or Decepticon base**

Rule 1:

Don't call Prowl Growler he doesn't like it one bit  
><strong>(I did it, it didn't end to well) Crissy<br>(How did you come up with it)Sam  
>(He Growls a lot aka he gets up peoplebots')Crissy**

Rule 2:

Megatron doesn't like his new nick name Mega-clown  
><strong>(I called him Mega-clown once and yeah nearly got a cannon to the head) Crissy<strong>

Rule 3:

Don't make a giant boat and make Op the caption and carry around everywhere  
><strong>(Now that was really fun) Crissy<br>(Yeah we have to do it again) Jackie**

Rule 4:

Do not sing the Peri, Peri chicken sub song it drives them both the Auto-bots and Decepticons crazy  
><strong>(I sang it and both the Decepticons and Auto-bots went crazy) Crissy<br>(You also drove Will and Epps Crazy to) Sam  
>(Prowl and Red Alert had glitches) Jackie<br>(you have to admit it was pretty funny) Sam and Crissy**

Rule 5:

Do not ask Sunny and Side which is the smarter twin that went on for hours  
><strong>(I was curious with witch twin was smarter I now regret asking) Crissy<br>(They went on for hours the both ended up in Ratchets office with dints) Sam**

Rule 6:

Never ask Ratchet if he is hormonal he will give you a lecture  
><strong>(He was mad me for something and I asked if he is hormonal and I got dared to by Sam) Crissy<br>(We didn't see her for at least 5 hours) Sam  
>(I feel asleep through it then he gave me a lecture about not falling asleep when he talking) Crissy<strong>

Rule 7:

Never steal Optimus's or Prowl's Data pads and tell and wright a note saying the need a break  
><strong>(I wanted to let Op and Prowl to have a break from all that work so I stole their Data Pads and I never heard the end of it now they sleep with them) Crissy <strong>

Rule 8:

Don't call Star-scream giant Dorito and ask if he like salsa dip  
><strong>(Sam and Jackie dared me to do it so I did I was his target for at least two days) Crissy<strong>

Rule 9:

Don't ask Optimus Prowl or Ratchet where babies come from  
><strong>(I dared the twins to ask them and there face was priceless) Crissy<br>(we were there and I never want to go down that road again) Sam  
>(I'm with you there Sam) Jackie<strong>

Rule 10:

Never tell bumblebee that people tend to hate Bee's and try and kill them he will freak out  
><strong>(I did these to poor little Bee his face was priceless and yeah every time a human came near him he would either nearly shot them or transform and drive away) Crissy<br>(I know he nearly shot me and won't drive me any where I had to explain to him you meant the insect) Sam**

Rule 11:

Never tell Bee Sam has out grown the Auto-Bots and wants to leave he never left poor Sam alone for a week and Sam didn't know what the heck he was on about  
><strong>(I was wanting to be a bit evil so I did these to Sam also it was revenge MWHAHAHAHA) Crissy<br>(what did I do to you) Sam  
>(Hay what are you doing go away) Crissy<br>(NEVER) Sam**

Rule 12:

Never ask Prowl why there are so many rules  
><strong>(i think my ear drums exploded) Crissy<strong>

Rule 13:

Don't ever think when Prowl, Optimis or Ratchet are around that there are no rules it doesn't work  
><strong>(I did whatever I wanted and they came back and I was in sooo much trouble) Crissy<br>(It was funny to see the little Princess get into trouble) Sam  
>(you go in trouble to Sam so shut-up) Crissy<strong>

Rule 14:

Never make Prowl glitch he isn't happy when he wakes up  
><strong>(I did this once about if your normal you wired if your wired your normal he gave me a big lecture about it)Crissy<br>(It's was funny though he hit the floor so hard) Sam **

Rule 15:

Never call tell Sides he looks like blood  
><strong>(he freaked out and decided to paint himself silver) Crissy<br>(Now that was funny) Sam**

Rule 16:

Don't spray pain Side gold/yellow everyone kept calling him Sunny and everyone got confused why Sunny was in two places at once  
><strong>(I was bored and I spray painted Sides gold and yeah everyone got confused) Crissy<br>(You didn't it was funny when Prowl glitched over it) Sam  
>(That poor bot glitches over everything) Jackie<strong>

Rule 17:

Never ask Optimis if he wants a cookie if he is in a bad mood he throw it on the ground and stood on it poor little Chup RIP little chocolate chip cookie RIP  
><strong>(It was my last Chocolate chip cookie I was so upset I asked Prowl if I could if it a proper funeral he glitched) Crissy<br>(You where crying and then Optimus didn't know what was going on)Sam **

Rule 18:

Don't ever cook Cake, pancakes or anything messy with Crissy she will use u as her blender :)  
><strong>(I did it, the batter got all dry and it took Ratchet 6 ½ hours to get it all out) IronHide<br>(But the food tasted alright didn't it) Crissy  
>(It was alright I guess) Sam<strong>

Rule 19:

If your friends sleep over and you play true or dare don't let the auto-bots involved that was one if disaster  
><strong>(it was quite funny though) Sam<br>(it was alright but a disaster) Crissy**

Rule 20:

DON'T EVER IN YOUR CYBORTRON/ HUMAN LIFE GIVE THE TWINS CAFFEINE they wouldn't let anyone sleep or leave any one alone for that matter  
><strong>(I was drinking a red bull and had a V and a Monster beside me that I was going to drink later I turned my head for one sec and they were gone and the twins were really high that day) Crissy <strong>

Rule 21:

Don't tell sides or sunny any secrets they end up at the base in less than a day  
><strong>(I did this and it was an embarrassing one to) Crissy<br>(it was interesting to found out the little Princess still sleeps with stuffed toys) Sam  
>(You sleep with them to what about Mr. Cuddles) Crissy<br>(….) Sam **

Rule 22:

Do not ever call/tell Ratchet he is cranky just like Megatron and that they should be brothers instead of Megatron and Prime you will have a wrench thrown at our head  
><strong>(I did it and ended up have a dint just like a wrench he throw it that hard) Sides<br>(Only **

Rule 23:

On Halloween don't ask IronHide to be a tooth fairy otherwise you'll have a cannon to your head  
><strong>(I remember doing that and he wouldn't drive me anywhere for two weeks) Will<br>(Yeah that was funny you had to get Bee to do it for you) Sam  
>(and every other bot) Crissy<strong>

Rule 24:

Don't ask Op why he has flames on him because he thinks his hot you might be in a lot of trouble  
><strong>(I did it ended up being in a lot of trouble he lectured be how I should respect him more) Crissy<br>(I was thinking the same thing)Sam**

Rule 25:

DO NOT disturb me when I am reading!  
><strong>(a lot of people bots' did these I locked myself in my room and throw something at every person when disturbed me) Crissy  
>(I had bruises and red marks all over me) Sam<br>(So did i) Jackie  
><strong> 


	2. Rules 2

Rule: 26

Don't let Skids and Mudflap throw parties without anyone's permission.

**(They brought out high grade energon. I didn't know there was a party. I walked into a room of drunk robots. IronHide was dancing and singing the YMCA song) All humans **

Rule 27:

Never and I will repeat never tease Sideways for having a sparkmate that's an Autobot Pretender or having 2 adopted human kids and one sparkling.

**(his sparkmate named Peaches glared at me) Crissy  
>(it made prowl glitch) Sam<strong>

Rule 28

No one and I repeat no one is to give Peaches alcohol in her human form!

**(She simply threw up on the floor instead of getting drunk) Crissy  
>(Some of it got all over Sunstreaker's hood) Sam<br>(Ratchet gave Sam and I a long lecture about it) Crissy **

Rule 29

Never and I will repeat never try to get the Autobots and Decepticons to make their own version of the 12 days of Christmas!

**(Let's just say they came up with some unusual things for each of the days and leave it at that) all humans  
>(Also, make sure that the fire extinguisher is on hand if the Christmas tree catches fire!) Crissy<br>(It was Wheeljack's fault for putting too many lights on it!) Sam**

Rule 30:

If you ever outrun blurr by talking than you are a master mind

**(hay I knew I could do it) Crissy  
>(You made every bot' glitch and I mean every bot even blurr) Sam<br>(I know did you see Will and Epps face's haha priceless) Crissy**

Rule 31:

Whatever you do, don't piss of Crissy

**(she went crazy never seen a female so angry before) Sam  
>(I have never seen Leo and Miles run so fast) Crissy<br>(I have never heard them squeal so loud) Bee **

Rule: 32

**All ways listen to Prowl no matter how annoying that glitch bot is**

**(I ignored him and he locked me in his office where I had to listen to all the rules then he made me write up these) Crissy  
>(If Prowl ever caught you calling him that you will be in shit) Sam<br>(Crissy my office now) Prowl  
>(Oh shit run!) Crissy <strong>

Rule 33

If Crissy is in trouble and you haven't seen her in a week something is wrong

**(I still can't find her after prowl caught her calling him that) Sam  
>(It's alright im safe Sam) Crissy<br>(Where are you) Optimus  
>(Not telling you glitch head will find me) Crissy<br>(You will be in the brig when you get back missy) Prowl  
>(I never left) Crissy<strong>

Rule 34:

If I'm watching the music channel do not change it or turn it down

**(You gave the poor soldier a heart attack your so mean) Sam  
>(at lest he knows not to change it or turn it down) Crissy<br>(Yes and the Twins turned it down and they were not seen in a week) Sam  
>(Because she did enough damage it took me a week to fix them) Ratchet<br>(hay at lest it was quite for a week) Crissy  
>(Not really your still here) Prowl<br>(Crissy! Why is Prowl in my office with wires cut and ripped everywhere) Ratchet  
>(*evil grin*) Crissy<br>**

Rule 35:

No one or no bot' is allowed to speak cybertron anymore

**( it's not my fault I know it) Cissy  
>(I agree you have heard it way to much why do you think Prowl made you write this rule) Sam<br>(cause I swore to much in Cybertron at the new soldiers never seen so many confused people) Crissy **


	3. Rules 3

Rule 36:

Never scream out that the giant Dorito bot of doom is coming to get you when he isn't

**(hehe made Growler glitch) Crissy  
>(Ironhide had his cannons out) Sam<br>(I have never seen Optimus so made before) Leo  
>(Im just glad that she can run) Miles<br>(pfft it's nothing) Crissy  
><strong> 

Rule 35

If you want to live don't ask Megatron if he loves Starscream and that is why he is beating him all the time.  
><strong>(im just glad Optimus and Ironhide where there) Crissy<br>(and why did you ask him that) IronHide  
>(Miles, Leo and Sam dared me to) Crissy<br>(If they dared you to jump off a bridge would you) Optimus  
>(Yes I would because I know that I would get saved and they will be put in the brig my Growler) Crissy<br>(It's Prowl) Prowl**

Rule 36:

I was talking to Screamer and he screamed like a femme, so what im saying is never call screamer a femme

**(Hmmm yes it was funny because he got hit by Optimus, IronHide and Megatron and got wrenches thrown at him by Ratchet) Crissy  
>(I have never seen Megatron care so much about you) Sam<br>(Maybe a bot has a crush on you) Leo  
>(Shut up Leo she is mine) ….. Jazz<br>(Oh am I Jazzy-Wazzy) Crissy**

Rule 37:

Never walk in on a bot if you hear them screaming

**(I think I might be blind) Crissy  
>(You came back and you face was priceless and you didn't talk for a week) Sam<br>(It was really quite that week because the twins where in Ratchets med bay again) Optimus  
>(…) Crissy<br>(Im sorry Crissy) Bee and Optimus  
>(*Shakes head* I don't wanna know) Crissy<strong>

Rule 38

Never tell IronHide that there is a bot with bigger cannons then him

**(it was funny he when I said it was Megatron he marched down there and nearly got shot) Crissy  
>(Then he came after you with his cannons out) Sam<br>(Instead of running is was rolling on the ground laughing) Miles  
>(We had to take her to see Ratchet to see if she was ok) Leo<strong>

Rule 39:

Never ever in you cybertron and human life tease me of who im dating

**(you to are cute together) Sam  
>(Thanks Sam) Crissy<br>(Out of every bot' you choose him) Leo  
>(*runs after Leo*) Crissy<br>(Im sorry, im sorry) Leo  
>(You better be) Crissy<br>(You and Jazz make a good match cause you both think you cool and you both have an attitude augment) Miles  
>(What are you saying there Miles *Holds gun to head*) Jazz<br>(You can hurt humans remember) Miles  
>(You aren't a human… you a rat and we don't like rat) Crissy <strong>


	4. Rules 4

Rule 40:

Never tease the bots' about their human forms

**(Bee's is so cute, Jazz is amazingly hot, Optimus is pedoish, Prowls is funny looking he looks like a 19 year old but he has so my wrinkles, Ratchet looks like an old fart, IronHide looks like he has to many muscles) Crissy  
>(Thanks Crissy) Bee<br>(HAHA thanks bub) Jazz  
>(Crissy!) Optimus<br>(Crissy you are going to be in so much trouble young lady) Prowl  
>(Crissy do you want wrenches thrown at you) Ratchet<br>(These Muscles will take you any day) IronHide  
><strong> 

**Rule 41: **

**Do not threaten me never seen Jazz so mad before**

**( hehe Prowl and Optimus were yelling at me at the top of there voice the hole base could hear and Ratchet was throwing wrenches at me i ran out of the room crying and ran to Jazz) Crissy  
>(I have never seen him so mad before I was scared) Sam<br>(Luckly I was there to fix everyone up) Jolt**

Rule 42

Never make me cry or you will pay not only by Jazz but by me to

**(I can't believe you did that to me Leo) Crissy  
>(I got dared to by Megatron I think he likes you) Leo<br>(Well Megatron is going to pay) Crissy and Jazz**

Rule 43

If you ever hear something coming from either Jazz's or Crissy's DO NOT ENTER only at your own risk

**(Wow I never new bots had those parts) Leo  
>(Haha Megatrons face was priceless when he saw you and Jazz in action) Sam<br>(at lest everyone and or bot walked in) Crissy  
>(Which made me want to do it more) Jazz<br>(You to are very sick people) Epps  
>(aww come on Epps what is so sick about that) Crissy<br>(did you see what you to where doing you should of seen your fathers face) Epps  
>(Yeah I know dad told mum and then mum gave me the sex talk fun) Crissy<br>(Sorry hunnie but it was for your own good) Will  
>(at lest it wasn't your dad didn't do it) Sarah<br>(Mmm it would off been better coming for Prowl, Ratchet or Optimus) Crissy**

Rule 44:

Don't ask Megatron if he forgot how to fly

**(Crissy why did you do that again) Sam  
>(Because he turned into a truck) Crissy<br>(Oh yeah hahah his face was priceless though) Sam  
>(So was Optimus's) Crissy<strong>

Rule 45:

If any bot cybertron or human goes out with their sparkmate/ love do not follow

**(we saw you and Jazz drive off and wow uhh I have never seen to bots bound before) Miles  
>(I never knew bots' would have sensitive spot) Leo<br>(WHAT WHERE YOU TO FRAGGING GLITCHS FRAGGING WATCHING ME!) Crissy  
>(Launge!) Prowl<br>(So your are going to let these to bootlegs get away with watching me and Jazz bound) Crissy  
>(No im not) Prowl<br>(It's ok Crissy there jelouse that they cant get any *smirks*) Jazz  
>(hahahah so true) Sam and Crissy<strong>

Rule 46:

Don't ever try and hurt Crissy Daughter Jessica

**(I will hunt you down and kill you slowly) Crissy  
>(As I would I) Jazz<br>(But she picked the right bot) Prowl  
>(Can't believe she went after you) Crissy<br>(Mum it's ok Prowl isn't as bad as you think) Jessica  
>(What in bed or ?) Leo<br>(LEO!... wait you two aren't are you?) Crissy  
>(maybe *smirks*) Prowl and Jessica<br>(OMG EWWWW IT ISNT GOING TO HAPPEN NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!) Crissy  
>(it's kinda to late mum..) Jess<br>(WHAT HAVE YOU DONE)Crissy and Jazz  
>(We have bound) Prowl<br>(What!) Crissy  
><strong> 


	5. Rules 5

Rule 47:

Nobody is allowed to watch the show 1,000 Ways to Die while the Autobots are  
>in the room!<p>

**(Red Alert became extremely overprotective of us) Crissy  
>(As did Optimus Prime and Ratchet) Leo<br>(Peaches became grossed out and turned the TV off) Sam  
>(I'm so going to need therapy) Peaches<strong> 

Rule 48:

Peaches' dog Snowball is the only pet allowed on base!

**(When she adopted her 1st kid/2nd oldest Abby, she had to adopt the dog too) Optimus  
>(Snowball is generally well behaved and the 'bots don't mind her that much) Peaches<br>(Except IronHide but that's another story...) Crissy **

Rule 49:

If you humans have any alcohol or cigarettes, get rid of them before Ratchet  
>finds them!<p>

Rule 50:

Don't humm the Twilight Zone music around the Autobots or the Decepticons! It  
>will drive them crazy!<p>

**(I have never seen so many 'Bots and 'Cons so crazy before!)** Crissy

Rule 51:

Never ask Optimus "Whatcha haulin?" When he has his trailer with him.

**(I got grounded for a week after asking him that!) Crissy  
>(why did you ask him that?) Sam<br>(I don't know….?) Crissy  
><strong> 

Rule 52:

When playing hide-and-seek with the bots' don't hide in his exstended trailer

**(I feel asleep and he took off) Crissy  
>(Hahaha he told us he could hear you snoring) Sam<br>(His face was priceless when he saw you in the back there and slightly disturbed) Miles  
>(Well if you idiots found me I wouldn't have got in trouble) Crissy<strong>

Rule 53:

If Optimus and IronHide are in his office and they talk about there "cannons" don't take it the wrong way

**(you fell to the ground laughing and you face was priceless, it was going to red) Sam  
>(Well yeah if you heard what they said then you would to) Crissy<br>(What did they say?) Leo  
>(*in sexy voice* "So IronHide I finally have a 'cannon' that is bigger than yours",<br>"Sorry Optimus mine is still bigger 'pow'", "So how big is yours then IronHide?" "oh you know about 'so and so round and so and so wide'" "Dam it is bigger than mine" "How big is yours Optimus?" "So and So long and so and so wide" "Dam it is small") Crissy  
>(and you where listening to our conversation why?) IronHide<br>(I was walking past when I walked past) Crissy  
>(What is wrong with it about that?) Optimus<br>(She has a dirty mind Optimus) Miles **

Rule 54:

Don't eat toffee apples at the base Ratchet will take it off you

**( I brought one once) Crissy  
>(He wasn't happy) Sam<br>(But it was an apple and an apple a day keeps the doc away) Crissy  
>(Yes you said it to his face so every human and bot started to eat an apple a day haha) Sam<br>(at least healthy) Crissy**

Rule 55:

If Ratchet has a sparkmate do not ask him does he only date young attractive femmes so he can feel young again

**(I still can't believe you did that to him) Sam  
>(I know im mean aren't I) Crissy<br>(You got a wrench thrown at you and his evil glare) Sam  
>(It's not that scary) Crissy<br>**

Rule 56:

If you be nice to uncle Megatron he will be nice to you

**(I visited Uncle Megatron and I told him I love him ) Crissy  
>(I'm surprised he com-linked Optimus telling him he loved his dear little brother) Sam<br>(Well at least he didn't tell him who mummy's new sparkmate is) Crissy  
>(Who is Elita's new Sparkmate?) IronHide<br>(Well 3****rd**** daddy is it TC) Crissy  
>(and Chromia is with Hatchet and Arcee is with Bee) Crissy<br>(and I am with your father and you are with Jazz) IronHide **

Rule 57:

If Jazz ever uses the "Crissy will you help me with my cannon' I need help reloading the 'bullets'"

**(I can't believe he used that line on me *shakes head*)  
>( I can't believe IronHide said that) Sam<br>(What? "Do you want my help with you 'cannon'?") Sam  
>(haha No IronHide I think Crissy has to help me with this 'cannon') Jazz<br>(His face was Priceless then everyone started to go off and have fun) Crissy**


	6. Rules 6

**Thanks everyone who gave me some idea's here I hope you like these :3 **

Rule 58:

Do not attempt to play Live RPGs with transformers such as Dungeons and  
>Dragons.<p>

**(They wont understand and its hard to find dice big enough for them to roll) Miles  
>(Do not even let Wheeljack attempt this) Sam<br>(But it is amusing to see Optimus wind up as a level one gnome lol something of that sort) Crissy**

Rule 59:

Don't call him Glitchy, Glitters, Glitchhead, Glitched in the Processor.

**(He gets his revenge by throwing you into the brig.) Sam  
>(then he throw me in the brig for say he is worse than Red Alert) Crissy <strong>

Rule 60:

Don't call Prowl any colorful Cybertronian words.

**(He doesn't take that well and will lecture your audios and ears off if you're a youngling or a youngster.) Sam, Miles, Leo, IronHide, Crissy, Ratchet  
>(Never knew that bot could talk that much) Crissy<strong>

Rule 61:

Don't put marshmallows, popcorn, confetti, and a pack of jelly beans into Ironhide's cannon.

**(Those who do, Primus help them! Ironhide's weapons are like his babies, he cares for them more than he cares) Crissy  
>(What made you do that?) Sam<br>(He was treating me like an aft and he was being an aft so yeah its called 'payback') Crissy **

Rule 62:

Don't paint him during his recharge cycle. Someone painted him yellow and  
>added a Mech sized Tutu to him.<p>

**(When he woke up, he knew exactly who it was and set off after them. You can hear the twin shouts and bangs.) Crissy  
>(and he had M&amp;M's in there so it was raining M&amp;M's) Crissy<br>(You are so evil you know that) Sam  
>(Yes, Yes I do *big grin*) Crissy <strong>

Rule 63:

Don't call Barricade Barramundi

**(what made you do that?) Sam  
>(I don't know I was bored) Crissy<strong>

Rule 64:

Don't call Shockwave 'One eyed freak' or shocky

**(never seen him so mad before im glad my uncle Megatron was there) Crissy  
>(One eyed freak or shocky *Shakes head*) Sam<strong>

Rule 65

Don't call Starscream, Screamer, Femme Star, or Dorito bot of doom

**(let's just say he I was his target for the day) Crissy  
>(How did you mange him to shot himself) Sam<br>(I sat on his face and when he went and shot I trans warped to my Uncles shoulder) Crissy**

Rule 66:

Don't call SkyWarp Warpy and don't do the doctor zoidberg noises around him 'warp'

**(I called him Warpy and then start to do the 'warp' noises from doctor zoidberg) Crissy**

Rule 67:

Don't sing the Nyan cat song over loud speaker all day

**(It drove the bots' crazy and both sets of twins started singing it I was tempted to use IronHides cannon on them) Crissy **

Rule 68:

Don't let the any bot' or human order pizza

**(There isn't a size big enough for them) Crissy  
>(I am never eating pizza around the base) Sam<strong>

Rule 69:

Don't try and hid from Ratchet when you have an appointment unless you are me

**(I have managed to do it many times) Crissy  
>(Yes then he does while you recharge) Jazz<br>(He steers at you creepy) Sam  
><strong> 

Rule 70:

Don't try and hid from Prowl, Mum, Dad or IronHide when you did something wrong THEY WILL FIND YOU unless your ninja like me

**(I don't see how they don't get you every time) Sam  
>(I am smart and it looks like the twins did it)Crissy<br>(Even if there are camera everywhere) Mikaela  
>(She is very ninja like its either she turns off the Camera first or does it in a flash) Prowl<br>(I would like to see if the twins can top her) Optimus  
>(I have already) Crissy<br>(What do you mean) Optimus and Prowl  
>(Crissy!) IronHide<strong>

Rule 71:

While IronHide is in recharge don't whatever you do don't put stickers on him

**(Yeah I was bored) Crissy**

Rule 72:

If you like living don't paint the twins sunny can scream loud very loud and its very high pitched as is sides

**(What gave you that idea to paint the twins?) Ratchet  
>( I thought they would look better in pink and purple *smiles*) Crissy<strong>


	7. Rules 7

Rule 73:

Don't put a dress and makeup on IronHide while he's recharging and don't make his canon's up to look like raggedy Anne dolls.

**(the twins dared me to do it I swear!) Crissy  
>(No we didn't) Sunny, Sides, Mudflap, Skids<br>(Yeah you did im sorry Hidey but you look hot as a femme) Crissy  
>(Snorts with laughter) Prowl, Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet, All Humans<strong>

Rule 74:

Don't say 'What's up, Doc?' around Ratchet:

**(I thought it would be funny to say that and I just finished watching bugs bunny) Crissy **

Rule 75:

Don't call Soundwave a Squid or an Octopus! He is NOT a marine animal!

**(I had no idea that he was behind me when I was ordering Japanese for dinner) Crissy **

Rule 76:

Don't tease Megatron by calling him 'Megsy':

(**Optimus had me cleaning his brother's room for four months) Crissy  
>(and you got me to help) Sam<br>(I found things I don't think I want to know where they have been…) Crissy  
>(I agree) Sam <strong>

Rule 77:

If you see Crissy skipping around the Base ANY base and singing the candy song or any happy song for that matter get her to Ratchet.

**(there is nothing wrong with me) Crissy  
>(We all question your sanity) EVERYONE AND BOT'<br>(Yes it's called 'having fun') Crissy  
>(It's called 'your wired') Miles<strong>

Rule 78:

If you ever find you gun missing don't suspect anything

**(Epps and Will ran around the base for ages trying to find it) Sam  
>(yeah… I have no idea where they are..) Crissy<br>(WHERE ARE THEY) Epps and Will  
>(THE TWINS TOOK THEM LOOK IN THERE ROOM!) Crissy<br>**

Rule 79:

No using long and confusing words

**(Wheeljack!) Crissy  
>(How was I meant to know you know very little terminology) WheelJack<br>(It's not my fault you use big scientific words) Crissy  
><strong> 

Rule 80:

Do not ask prowl if he likes to glitch and that is why he does it so much

**(he sent me to the brig for a week) Crissy  
>(You must be pretty stupid to ask him that) Miles<br>(Miles why don't you go call him Glitter fairy) Crissy  
>*Miles is in brig to*<br>(Payback is a glitch isn't it) Crissy**

Rule 81:

Don't paint black spots when Sides is in his alt mode and then call him lady bug/lady bird

**(I was laughing so hard he was shrieking like a girl) Crissy  
>(and then you paints black Stripes on Sunny and called him Honeybee) Sam<br>(Didn't bee get a big jelly?) Crissy  
>(haha yes) Mikaela <strong>  
><strong><br>****  
><strong> 


	8. Rules 8

Rule 81:

Never try to pull a prank on Ratchet EVER!:

**(I got hit on the head so many times that I even have dents on my head.)** **Crissy**

Rule 82:

Never make fun of Silverbolt at ALL times!:

**(I had to clean Ratchet and First Aid's tools for them ALL summer) Sam and Crissy**

Rule 83:

Never let Grimlock and his buddies watch Jurassic Park and other movies with  
>Dinosaurs in them:<p>

**(I have to clean up after them for five LONG months without 'aide') Crissy**

Rule 84:

Never call IronHide a chicken

**(I was asking him if I could touch his cannons he wouldn't let me so I called him a chicken) Crissy  
>(He let you touch his cannons alright) Sam<br>(Daddy and Jazz stopped him from blasting me) Crissy  
>(you did end up touching them and he squealed like a girl) Miles<br>(Just like you Leo and Sam) Crissy  
>(Hay!) Leo Miles and Sam<strong>

Rule 85:

Don't let Barricade take you anywhere.

**(so many people asked me what I did wrong and why am I in a police car) Crissy  
>(What was your excuse?) Sam<br>(You know I tried to shot a police man in a police car) Crissy  
>(You tried to shot him god you are stupid) Sam <strong>

Rule 86:

Don't play you laptop around Ratchet to long and then crack your arm

**(when I bend my arm for too long it have to crack it so it doesn't stay like that) Crissy  
>(Being you, you did it around Hatchet and he glared at you and took you to the med bay and wouldn't let you out) Sam<br>(Stupid Mech) Crissy**

Rule 87:

Don't pop bubble wrap in any bots' alt mode

**(they tend to freak out and think they are getting fired at)Crissy  
>(IronHide throw us all out because of you transformered and got his cannons out only to find you standing there popping bubble wrap) Sam<br>(Yeah I think Dad got a bit angry) Crissy  
>(A bit!) Will <strong>

Rule 88:

Do not read any funny stories on fanfic or in a book

**( I got a lot of wired looks and Ratchet put me under I mental test) Crissy  
>(Yes everyone asked you what was funny you were laughing too hard to answer you had tears in your eyes) Sam<strong>

Rule 89:

Do not keep asking any bot to take you to a human doctor while Ratchet is around.

**(Why did you do that?) Sam  
>(Because it was something awkward and I didn't want to ask Ratchet I wanted to see a GIRL doctor) Crissy<br>(You had Mikaela there) Miles  
>(Yes but its kinda personal and I wanted to see my GP about it not my fault that the grumpy old hag gets huffy cause I didn't want to see him) Crissy<br>(But he made you tell him) Leo  
>(Yes and I was on the urge of embarrassment never again am I going to see Ratchet about that) Crissy<br>(I'm sorry I didn't know it was that personal and you didn't have to scream it at me the hole base heard) Ratchet  
>(*growls* yeah well good luck in trying to get me in my next appointment) Crissy<strong>

Rule 90:

If you beat Jazz in a music war then you are superb

**(He didn't talk to you for a week let alone be around you) Sam  
>( I was having fun not my fault I can tops people bots') Crissy**

Rule 91:

Do not throw wrenches at Ratchet

**(I thought I would show Ratchet what it feels like to get a wrench thrown at you) Crissy  
>(We heard a lot of noise so all of us came to see what was going on) Sam<br>(You were having a wrench war) Miles  
>(Will had to take you to a really doctor) Leo<br>(And I had to explain why you were covered in bruises and had a broken bone) Will**

Rule 92:

Transformers is now banned

**( I was watching transformers at the base and I got everyone and every bot' to watch it) Crissy  
>(You made Mikaela cry about the 3<strong>**rd**** movie and Optimus Glared at you when he died and Ratchet now uses that saying around me and Mikaela and IronHide uses that excuse so he has a reason to point his cannons at us, bumblebee now lubricates on annoying humans, everyone now hates Galloway more than they did before, Jazz now uses that saying whenever he walks past someone, everyone makes fun of my e-bay account name, Simmons and Leo have never fought so bad and IronHide is making fun and warning Ratchet when he goes to close to a power line and IronHide wants to shoot my parents and everyone laughed when they mum said where you masturbating I am now under watch 24/7 you are really stupid for letting them watch that) Sam  
>(Ok chill now you see why it is banned you made a big complaint and it's my only fave movie I wouldn't talk to anyone for a month after they banned it) Crissy<br>(Until they saw you mopping around and stuff for a month without talking they let you watch it when no one was around) Sam**

Rule 93:

Don't tell Sam that Bumblebee has chosen someone else to be a guardian for

**(I wanted to see his face I got to see it :Priceless) Crissy  
>(He wouldn't stop nagging me and telling me not to leave him) Bee<br>(I got you back *smirks*) Sam  
>(Yeah thanks to you I had to walk to school for the month and I was late and I got in loads of trouble that they rang mum and then mum rang dad and dad got up me and I told him that the bots wouldn't drive me anywhere he went wright of at them because im failing my education time) Crissy<br>(I have never saw your dad get so angry before) Sam  
>(Im glad I scared you now you know not to piss a soldier off) Will<br>(Let alone his daughter cause she knows how to use his guns) Crissy  
><strong> 


	9. Rules 9

**Thank you everyone who has favourite this story or added their own idea's. I do not own transformers **

_(Prowl: What rule are you up to know?  
>Crissy: Rule 94 prowl nearly at 100 but I will be going further<br>Prowl: Yes you will  
>Crissy: Prowl shut up I need to finish these rules ya glitch)<em>

Rule 94:

Don't be around or anywhere near a female when they have TOM (time of month)

**(Never seen you or mikaela so mad before) Sam  
>(Not my fault)Crissy and Mikaela<br>(Ratchet wasn't happy that more then half the base was in his med bay) Miles  
>(Teach you than) Crissy<strong>

Rule 95:

Don't call Optimus or Ratchet a chicken behind their back, they have really  
>GOOD hearing!:<p>

**(Optimus made me clean his quarters for six to seven months and then had me  
>clean Ratchet's Medi. bay for eight LONG months without Sam's help) Crissy <strong>

Rule 96:

Never let Fireflight take you flying:

**(I still have to watch out for him time to time.)Crissy**

Rule 97:

Don't ruin Slingshot's confidence.  
><strong><br>(I've had to work on his confidence level several times because some idiot  
>made him feel bad, SAM!)<strong> **Crissy  
>(im sorry but he needed to know) Sam <strong>

Rule 98:

Don't give Crissy to much sugar, either she will be jumping of walls, running around the WHOLE BASE, or talking way faster than blur (again)

**(:) I can't help it if I can't contain my sugar but I have to other wise Hatchet will catch me and I like my sugar) Crissy  
>(We can see that) Sam<strong>

Rule 99:

Do not try and give Crissy Coffee or iced coffee she will not drink it

**(yes I do not drinking coffee last time I did was when Miles pissed me off when I was on my monthly and he ended up wearing it with a broken nose) Crissy  
>(Yes and you insisted on going to a real doc cause you where pissed at Ratchet) Sam<strong>

Rule 100:

Don't try and get in a punch up with Prowl or Crissy

**(Who won that?) Sam  
>(I did) Crissy<br>(Yeah well you kicked be in the groin and punched me in da ribs and broke my nose) Prowl  
>(Well don't piss of a female you should already know since you have been through so many) Crissy<br>(Mum leave him alone he tries his hardest to look out for you and you treat him like Shit) Jessica  
>(Jessica Leave your mother alone) Jazz<br>(Wow a family fight) NightFall  
>(Hai sis) MidNight<br>(Hai Night and Mid) Crissy  
>(So little miss perfect got in to a punch fight with old Glitchy aye) NightFall, MidNight<br>(yeah ended up in Ratchets med bay for a while there) Crissy, Jazz  
>(Yeah he did and it's your fault) Jessica <strong>

Rule 101:

Don't get involved in a family fight

**(Miles! and Leo!) Sam **


	10. Rules 10

Rule 102:

Clothes are mandatory! (LEO)

**(That was a very bad sight) Crissy  
>(Yes very bad)Sam<strong>

Rule 103:

Don't play Imma bee

**(I was listening to it and Bee started to complain that I wasn't a Bee than I told him that, it should be his song) Crissy**

Rule 104:

Don't give bots' their own song if they did well this is what they would be

**Bee- Imma Bee  
>Ratchet- Which Doctor<br>Cade: I wanna be a billionaire  
>Sunny and Sides: Dirty Talk<br>Skids and Mudflap: Take it Off  
>Prowl: RockStar<br>Jazz: Fuck you (Forget you)  
>Optimus: I like it rough<br>Megatron: if today was your last day  
>Screamer: like a G6<br>Soundie: Every day im shufflin'  
>Hide: Dynamite <strong>

Rule 105:

Don't randomly start dancing

**(Yeah…. I was dancing to one of my songs) Crissy  
>(Never new you would get so many people to dance) Sam<br>(hehe made Growler Glitch) Prowl  
>(Can't believe Prime even joined in) Sam<br>(I know Miles and Leo ruined it though) Crissy  
>(Hay!) Leo, Miles <strong>

Rule 106:

Don't sing Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger song over again

**(That song it's pretty cool) Crissy  
>(Can't believe ou sang it like that) Sam<strong>

Rule 107:

Don't leave Skids, Mudflap, Sides and Sunny at the base by themselves

**(they are so stupid) Crissy  
>(Miles and Leo where left there to) Sam<br>(We came back it was trashed) Crissy  
>(We had a party) Mudflap, Skids, Sunny, Sides, Leo, Miles <strong>

Rule 108:

Don't tell prowl the cheerios' cereal are donut seeds

**(I was eating them prowl asked what they were) All humans  
>(I told him they were donut seed and they grow bigger inside us) Crissy<br>(He glitched then took us all to Ratchet) Sam**


	11. Rules 11

Rule 109

Helium (When you drink it it makes your voice really squeaky) is banned. Our  
>squeaky voices annoy the 'Bots already, dont' need to make it worse<p>

**(that was a lot of fun that day) Crissy  
>(Yeah IronHide nearly shot us though even Will) Sam<br>(He really doesn't like squeaky voices) Crissy**

Rule 110:

No one except Sideways is allowed to call Peaches the nickanmes "Peach  
>Yogurt", "Peach Cobbler" or "Peach Ice Cream"!<p>

**(It's cause everyone else does it in a mocking way; he's sweet when he says  
>them)Peaches<strong>

**(Yes I am love)Sideways**

Rule 111:

Also, just because our sometimes favorite Pretender eats human food does not  
>mean she's weird!<p>

Rule 112

One more thing, watch Aaron, Abby and Crystal if told to!  
><strong><br>(They made a mess in the medbay) Crissy  
>(It took 4 hours to clean it up) Peaches<br>(Aaron was grounded for 2 weeks) Sam**

Rule 113

You'd do well to remember not to call Charlotte Mearing a b**ch to her face!

**(Even if she does act like one)Miles and Leo **

Rule 114:

Don't tell Prowl that peanuts are eatable seeds

**(Yeah I was eating them he asked what they were so I told them) Crissy  
>(And he took you to Ratchet then glitched) Sam<strong>

Rule 115:

Don't tell Prowl that spiders are Octopus that walk the earth

**(Naww that poor bot) Sam  
>(Yeah I know butttt) Crissy <strong>


	12. Rules 12

**Makkenna Witwicky gave me the idea for 118**

Rule 116:

Don't steal Crissy's Skittles

**(Sam! I cant believe you did that to me) Crissy  
>(I wanted to see how you would react) Sam<br>(Where did we end up?) Crissy  
>(The brig, never knew a female had so much anger and knew so many bad words….) Sam<br>(Well don't steal the skittles) Crissy**

Rule 117:

If Crissy complains its hot then don't piss her off

**(I was complaining it was hot Sam decide to argue the point) Crissy  
>(We ended up with a very angry Crissy) Sam<strong>

Rule 118:

The following nicknames aren't allowed...

**(Dumblebee, Ironass, Hatchet, Jazz the Spazz, Optimus Fine) Crissy  
>(Hahah Ironass gonna use it) Sam<br>(Hatchet wont fit yeah if you do!) Miles  
>(But they are pretty funny names) Crissy<strong>

Rule 119: don't get between Leo and his Kitten Calenders

**(Ratchet ended up giving him a mental test) Crissy  
>(he doesn't need it to know he is mental!) Sam<br>(Yeah) Crissy **

Rule 120:

If the Sunny and Sides play a prank, then don't prank them back cause there park will be the best unless your Crissy

**(I don't know how you do it *s**

**hakes head*) Sam  
>(Easy)Crissy <strong>

Rule 121:

Don't be a smart ass to IronHide…

**(And who would be stupid enough to do that?) Sam  
>(I don't know…) Crissy<br>(Miles, Leo, Sunny, Sides, Crissy, Mudflap, Skids…) Sam  
>(I only be smart to him when I he is annoying me) Crissy<strong>

Rule 122:

Don't be all technical to prove someone wrong

**(That is so annoying when you do that) Sam  
>(Not my fault been around the Glitcher for to long) Crissy<br>(It does get annoying but it proves she can be smart when she wants to) Jazz**

Rule 123:

Do not glue Ratchets tools to the roof he doesn't like it he was looking for his tools for days on end

**(Hahaha that was funny) Sam  
>(yeah but no bot got fixed…) Prowl<br>(and when we needed them the most) Optimus  
>(I still don't know where they are, so where are they!) Ratchet<br>(have you looked on the roof?) Crissy  
>(Why would they be on the roof?) Ratchet, Prowl, Optimus<br>(Unless you put them up there?) Ratchet, Prow, Prime  
>(I didn't both sets of twins Miles, and Leo did it, they told be after…) Crissy<br>(Why did you tell me) Ratchet  
>(I tried to you kept telling me to go away) Crissy<strong>

Rule 124:

If Crissy starts singing and she is tone deaf don't say anything she will sing louder to annoy you

**(Miles and Leo) Sam**

Rule 125:

Don't play Black and Yellow over the radio and say its bumblebee's new song or the Bumblebee Tuna

**(you can be so mean) Sam  
>(I know) Crissy<strong>

Rule 126:

Don't say the chuck Norris joke about the car is none as Optimus Prime he gets infuriated

**(And Leo had to do one about the Pee) Sam  
>(And Miles the sperm) Crissy<br>(Poor Optimus) Crissy, Sam  
>(Now the twins say it to annoy him but it doesn't end well all the time they end up in the brig) Prowl<br>(So does Miles and Leo) Crissy **


	13. Rules 13

Rule 127:

don't call Optimus, op. Oppy, Opti, Timus, ti, pottymus

**(and who decide to make those nick names for him… Crissy) Sam  
>(Hahaha yeah I am so nice) Crissy<br>(Yeah so don't call me them you don't like the names you have so yeah don't call me them alright) Optimus  
>(oh kay Pottymus Prime) Crissy <strong>

Rule 128:

Do not watch the 40-year-old-vergin

**(haha it reminds Sam of the cars where he got Bumblebee)Crissy**

Rule 129:

Don't ask if RedAlert and Prowl are together

**(you get the brig from both of them) Crissy**

Rule 130:

If watching PA (Paranormal Activity) with any of the bots try not to laugh

**(I find it funny I wasn't scared but Red decide to blow up the T.V and for shits and gigs I asked Jack if he could make a sheet walk behind Red never heard a bang that loud before) Crissy  
>(That poor, poor bot') Sam<strong>

Rule 131:

Don't remind Sam of the him going 'crazy' incident

**(really good for black mail) Crissy  
>(But then somehow he gets us back) Leo, Miles<strong>

132:

Don't ask Sam how his book is coming along the 'what's the difference between brain damage and football' one

**(He gave me a copy) Crissy**

Rule 133:

If you want to start a conversion with yourself then don't do it around Ratchet

**(I had a mental test and I just failed) Crissy  
>(Yeah so he is keeping a good eye on you) Sam<strong>

Rule 134:

Don't start freaking out and saying your pregnant when you think you miss you period because Ratchet knows all

**(that was kinda creepy) Crissy **

Rule 135:

If you want to be smart eat unhealthy food right in front of Ratchet and see how he reacts

**(been there done that) Crissy**

Rule 136:

If Crissy is complaining she is in pain because she is on her time of the month

**Send her to Ratchet, 2. Feed her ice-cream) Jazz**

Rule 137:

If IronHide is in recharge just don't touch his Cannons he will know if you been messing with them and you better know how to run fast

**(well he looks and see if there are figure prints and then he asks around who has just been around him and everyone told him it was me) Crissy  
>(Yeah Busted) Sam<strong>

Rule 138:

Don't ever try and tell Prowl how to do his job

**(He was doing something wrong so I told how to do it and now he is making me work for him)Crissy  
>(You just had to open your big mouth haha) Sam<strong>

Rule 139:

If Jazz isn't around don't flirt with Megatron cause he will flirt with Jazz around and Jazz will kick his ass

**(he nearly got ripped in to again *Sniffles*) Crissy  
>(That is your fault) Sam<strong>

Rule 140:

Don't ever use Optimus as Target

**(you must have been really pissed off for that to happen) Sam  
>(Yes I was) Crissy<strong>

Rule 141:

Don't go behind any bot and play follow the leader

**(prowl of course glitched but I got the hole base to join in) Crissy  
>(Now that was fun) Sam<strong>

Rule 142:

Don't touch the hat

**(you touch my hat I swear to god I will brake every figure that you have and hand) Crissy  
>(Your just like IronHide with his Cannons *shakes head*) Leo<strong>

Rule 143:

Don't listen to your music really loud

**(Ratchet will rage at you so I turned it up full bolt with headphones in and walked away he was throwing wrenches im glad I can doge and duck)Crissy  
>(Yeah and the bot that walked in next was IronHide his sparkmate and now he has a big dint) Sam<br>(And if they hurt me my daddy will save me *SMILES*) Crissy  
>(You got that wright no one hurts my little angle) Will <strong>


	14. Rules 14

**Rules 144-146 are from ****Optimus' girl**

Rules 144:

Rule one around Optimus is NOT to call Elita-One by her  
>nickname, 'Lita<br>**  
>(Only I am who can call her that! Got it, Jazz!)Crissy<br>(Awww) Jazz**

Rules 145:

Don't tease Silverbolt about his fear of heights

**(Stop it, Air Raid! It's not funny!)**** Crissy**

Rules 146:

Don't make fun of the way Grimlock and the other Dinobot's talk

**(I will NEVER do that again for a very LONG time)Crissy  
>(and who was stupid enough to do it in the first place) Sam<br>(Leo and Miles also did it)Crissy**

Rules 147:

Don't tell StarScream that you have killed Megatron and he is now leader of the Decepticons

**(I just wanted to see Screamer to get bashed… I do feel sorry for that bot' from time to time) Crissy**

Rules 148:

Don't stalk SoundWave and say you like his voice

**(Hehehe *Smiles* I do though have you heard it) Crissy  
>(What about mine)Jazz<br>(Your is awesome to) Crissy**

Rules 150:

If you where smart you wouldn't get lenses that where red….

**(hahahahaha that was funny they thought I went Decepticon… even my father thought I did)Crissy  
>(Your lucky you said they where fake) Sam<br>(I would never go to the losing team) Crissy**

Rules 151:

For movie night these movies are not aloud

**(Twilight series, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Bad Teacher, Knocked up, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Nightmare on Elm street, the boy in stripped Pyjamas, Brides Maid, It, Halloween, The Grudge, Freddy Vs Jason, Zombie Land, 2012, PA series, Transformers,) Crissy  
>(That really sucks) Sam<strong>

Rules 152:

Do not tease Crissy of her fears of Clowns, Spiders, Snakes, Needles, Heights, Small places,

**(LEO, MILES, MUDFLAP, SKIDS, SUNNY, SIDES!) Crissy  
>(yeah that's not funny never seen her so scared that isn't right) Sam<br>(So hanged of Ratchet, IronHide and Optimus all day) Prowl**

Rules 153:

Don't let WheelJack watch Lion King 1,2 or 3

**(We had a lot of animals that day…..) Sam  
>(I nearly got eaten by the lions) Crissy<strong>

Rules 154:

Don't try and sneak out to get energy drinks, coffee, or anything with sugar

**(Yeah Sam, Leo, Miles) Crissy  
>(You did it to) Leo<br>(Yeah so don't just blame us) Miles**

Rules 155:

Don't remind Glen of when he had the sugar rush after eating all those donuts

**(great blackmail though) Crissy**

Rules 156:

Don't ask Maggie for the sim card thingie she showed Glen

**(she showed me then Optimus and Prowl walked in)Crissy  
>(Yeah you got me in trouble to!) Maggie<br>(Yeah sorry) Crissy**

Rules 157:

If Peaches brings her boyfriend Sideways over don't shot at him

**(Crissy!) Peaches  
>(Sorry I forgot) Crissy<strong>

Rules 158:  
>don't ask Sideways if he will join the Autobot team<p>

**(he will shot you) Crissy**

Rules 159:

Don't try and sell Wheelie on E-bay

**(why did you do that for?) Sam  
>(Well you where getting jelly so yeah)Crissy<br>(Thanks but you got yourself in trouble) Sam  
>(I don't care…) Crissy<strong>

Rules 160:

Don't take any of WheelJack's experiments to the Decepticon base

**(you will be put in their brig and their brig is more scarer) Crissy  
>(all the auto bots laughed Optimus wants to do it this time) Sam<strong>

Rules 161:

If you eat ice around ratch chew it then suck it so it's all together but in little shards don't say its glass

**(Humans weren't aloud to get or have ice after that for a month and It was a very hot month!)Sam**

Rules 162:

Don't speak double dutch you will confuse the bots' English is bad enough for them

**(I just learnt how to do it and I spoke double dutch all the time the humans new what I was talkin about the bots' didn't) Crissy  
>(Yes we had a lot of confused bots')Sam <strong>

Rules 163

and DBPB are now banned due to the fact I was on them to much

**(I love those websites there were awesome) Crissy **

Rules 164

Leave Crissy and her Skittle addiction alone

Rule 165

Do not sing Grease lighting around the bots

**(I was in the mood for Grease Lighting and I listen to it a million times) Crissy  
><strong> 


	15. Rules 15

**Sorry I have not posted in a while have had a lot of exams and assignments and have been addicted to ONE DIRECTION only the best boy band in the world xoxo**

**PS I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMS **

Rule 166

Do not play The Mum Song over and over again

**(I heard it and I thought I would play it so many times that I can sing it) Crissy  
>(and now you can so can you turn the thing off!) Sam<strong>

Rule 167

If you are doing an exam do not blame the Grudge, the Ninja, or pac-man for not answering questions u didn't get

**(the school rang my father he wasn't to impressed) Crissy**

Rule 168:

Do not run around the base screaming that there is a rainbow ninja chasing you and your rainbow unicorn

**(ratchet had me take a mental test) Crissy **

Rule 169:

Do not fangirl over something

**(Crissy found out about One Direction) Sam  
>(We all have gone deaf and sick of hearing about them) Leo<br>(There gay) Sunny  
>(Hay they aren't gay!) Crissy<strong>

Rule 170:

Do not mimic the bots they find it really annoying

**(One word.. One Person… Six Letters… Crissy) Sam  
>(What I for one finding it very interesting) Crissy<strong>

Rule 171:

No piercings the bots can't stand to see the human body with all those metal things in them

**(but I like having them pierced) Crissy  
>(you have your belly, tongue, and nose done) Sam<br>(And?) Crissy **


	16. Rules 16

Rule 172:

Never tell the Giant Dorito he has a scratch on his wing, he'll blame it on Megatron, then go on a five hour rant about how things will be run when he's the head honcho...

**(although if you listen to the plan - not that you have much choice - anytime you point out one of the holes in his scheme he'll set you down and skulk off to repair it.)Crissy**

Rule 173:

Never tell any Autobot or Decepticon that if you dial the wrong number, you never get a busy signal and someone always picks up

**(The twins had wayyyy too much fun prank calling people.) - Crissy  
>(Crissy told them to). - Sam<br>(Hey!) – Crissy**

Rule 174:

Don't do the Robot around the Transformers.

**(enough said) Crissy**

Rule 175:

Do not run around and act like a dinosaur

**(the Dino bots do not like it..) Crissy**

**(And your sanity will be checked out… how was it Crissy?) Sam**

**(Interesting) Ratchet **

Rule 176:

DO NOT AND I MEAN DO NOT interrupted Crissy while she is reading MLIA (My life is average)

**(yes otherwise you will not live) Cirssy**


	17. Rules 17

**THANKS TO NCIS agent Gibbs Gave me the ideas from rule 178-183 and sorry for it being so late, had school and work and its just been crazy but I have graduated so therefore they will be getting put up more faster and I do not own transformers and if youse have an ideas just tell me and I will put them in :) **

Rule 178

Be Prepared to be punished

Reformat Ratchet to his femme he received cat calls and wold whistles from both side the received wrenches the other medics were too busy laughing on the floor guess what happened to them…

**(He looked hot) Crissy **

Rule 179

Tell Sarah that the twins let Annabelle watch PG-13 movie  
><strong>(that was funny for us not so much for the twins) Crissy<strong>

Rule 180

Tell red alert about zombies

Rule 181

When bots ask what are you doing don't say your mum

**(things just get awkward) Crissy, Sam **

Rule 182

Do not make Annabelle sad

**(Sarah lennox will hunt you down like she did to mud flap) Crissy  
>(pit that femme could make prowl or Megatron cry. I bet she can make unicron run south of the border!) IronHide<br>(What did you say IronHide?) Sarah Lennox  
>(nothing ma'am Gotta run *running to med bay) IronHide<strong>

Rule 183

Don't pretend to be on crack

**(your sanity will be questioned) Crissy  
>(WOW I have a hand Miles) Sam<br>(or why are you green) mikaela  
>(but it was funny seeing sunny freak) Crissy<br>(or the lasts one when epps told Red Alert that he saw dead people) Sunny  
>(no it wasn't the base was in lock down for 16 hrs.) IronHide<br>(after that epps was in the hatchets lair for a long painful check-up) Lennox **

Rule 184

If Crissy is watching is watching Bones do not annoy her it is her favourite TV show

**(They learnt very fast didn't they) Crissy  
>(What is so interesting about that show?) Leo<br>(Umm everything!) Crissy  
>(How can you eat watching that) Hide<br>(Easy) Crissy **


End file.
